Shores of the Sea
by Hyrule Master
Summary: Along the shores of the sea, a man notices a fair maid crying over her lost lover, he goes to her and finds out more than he expected. She only awaits her love's return at the shores of the sea.[one-shot] The REAL ending was missing before. I FIXED IT!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda, and I based the story line off a song by Loreena McKennit entitled, "The Banks of Claudy."

Author's note: I got really bored one day, so I wrote this! I'm taking a break with writing "Age of Darkness" and "Funny-Looking" because I'm at a writer's block right now... I just HAD to post this one. I'm really tired from band camp; by the way... marching band is fun! Well, I hope you enjoy this one-shot fan fiction!

SHORES OF THE SEA

A young man cloaked and mouth covered by a veil, walked along the isolated, but beautiful shores of the Hyrule ocean. Quietly he listened as he took his quiet steps, each lightly pounding on the untouched sand. Only his piercing eyes showed above his veil, and they reflected the brightness off of the sea coming from the dying red sun. The wind pressed against his face and ears, and the call of the white gulls sounded only but a little in the air. Slowly and solemnly, the young man walked along the shores, seeming to be troubled with each step he took. His gaze was focused on the ground until his ears were pierced by a sound other than the crashing of waves, the wind, which was the whisper of the sea, and the gulls' calls. Hearing this sound he looked up to find a young maiden, crying and sobbing for something she had lost.

He boldly stepped up to her and once his presence had been neared to her, she turned to her side in shock, for seeing a man she did not know. The young maiden had blonde hair that flowed behind her and eyes so piercing blue, it reflected the saddened color of the sea. Her milk white skin was fair and smooth, and her dress was of an extremely fine quality. Her gaze softened once her surprise had faded and she once again turned her head toward the sea, and continued her pointless and empty gaze toward its vast lengths.

"My fair, charming maid..." the young man began, "what brings you out here this far, under this dying red sun?"

"I'm in search of a fine and strong young man..." she replied, her eyes filled with tears, "Link is his name... He is a hero known in many lands, but I know him as my love... and on the shores of Hyrule, I'm told he remains."

The young girl's gaze now pierced the sand, as her eyes ran along its vast path and outward where she could see no more. It seemed she was eyeing the place, in hope of seeing her lover walking or perhaps sailing from the strong and powerful sea, so that he may once again take her in his embrace. The cloaked man looked out to the sea under the bleeding sky, and he had given out a long breath, a heavy sigh.

"This is the shores of Hyrule, young maiden where you stand. But don't bring your hopes up for young Link to return. Don't depend on him, he won't meet you here, but you can come walk with me to the beautiful golden fields where you will be safe with me."

The young maiden turned toward him, with her eyes a swollen red, as the cloaked young man had exchanged his gaze toward her, hoping for an answer he may be pleased with. Her voice breaking, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she spoke so softly, so gentle to him in fear of not hurting him too much. In a reasoning voice, she explained herself.

"I will not abandon him so, even if the terrifying rumors are true. I will not leave these shores and I will patiently wait." The young maid began to tell her tale, it was a tale of the love Link and she had shared, "Young Link was always there for me, and would always be the bright light in my life..."

It was by the docks of the beautiful Lake Hylia, and once again, the sky met its dying red color as the night began to dominate the sky. The water reflected the blood red color of the everlasting sky, and out on a distance in the middle of the lake where a boat was seen. Two sat in it, a young couple, one a fair maiden and the other a handsome young man. The girl was dressed in a beautiful dress that of a princess, but to her it wasn't as formal as the others she owned, and less in detail. The young man only wore a green tunic, dirty and scathed with brown leather boots, a long draping green hat and white tights stained in dirt. The strong leather gauntlets covered his gentle hands and his azure blue eyes were nearly covered by his sun kissed bangs. He had looked over to the young maid and smiled at her, as he moved the oar of the boat back and forth, lifting it and lowering it into the water, causing the boat to go forward.

"Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Yes, Link... I am..." She started, "I'm so delighted you brought me out here, taking me away from the heart strangling stress of the castle... Out here it seems so peaceful and calm."

The young man who she had addressed as Link, had broadened his smile and looked forward and continued rowing toward the docks. Their conversation did not continue, it only resumed in silence and they had listened to the flowing waves of the beautiful lake. Eventually, Link had reached the wooden docks and stepped up to its surface. He clanged onto the wooden oar, and tightened his grip as if he were nervous. The young maid had stepped up as well, but had tripped her foot against the dock. She tumbled forward and fell to Link's chest, and it was then when his heart began to pound.

She looked up at him, and got lost in his deep blue eyes and clenched onto his dirty tunic, as Link had dropped the oar and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then and there, he had revealed his true feelings toward her, which he could no longer hold in, to her he spoke so passionately and tightened his sweet embrace. He could smell her sweet scent of the rose, and shamed his own dirty appearance. Link was humbled by such a beautiful young maid, and could no longer hide. Then and there, he revealed himself, and hoped she would accept him, and slowly he began to speak, nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, sweetheart... I love you... I won't leave you lonesome anymore, I cannot stand to see you in the arms of another man."

The princess smiled at him and a warm feeling leaked through her heart, as her red lips curved upward and her hair hanging back, "I knew that once I first saw your eyes, and I could see your longing for me. It was then and there, when I saw your gaze, when I fell in love as well..." She had said, "I will be in no other mans' embrace but yours... Oh, how I've longed and yearned for your sweet and gentle touch."

Realizing for their love for each other, Link had asked her hand in wed, and the young fair princess graciously accepted. Link had tightened his grip and gently pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her in as close as possible, but still making sure she could breathe. They broke apart for merely a second, exchanging quiet, but heavy exhales and Link had taken hold the back of her head and the air had faded into nothing once more.

However, before their wedding day, Link had received word that he must set out on a journey once more. The young maiden did not want him to leave, but knew she must let him go. They last met along the shores of the Hyrule ocean, exchanging their bittersweet farewells. It was night and the stars shone in the sky, which were engulfed in the everlasting blackness of the night, a pale moon had risen, and gazed down upon the rustling waves of the sea, its light bouncing off its waters and shining upward once more.

Link held his dear fiancee in his arms, and bid her farewell. The gulls' drowned out his silent sobs, but the fair princess could not ignore them. She pushed him away gently, only enough so she could just see his face and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Those were his first tears she had ever seen, and tears of her own leaked from her eyes and she had lowered her head sniffling quietly. Link had lifted her chin with his palm cupped below it and wiped her tear with his thumb off her gentle crème face. The princess's mouth was slightly gaped open, but closed it once her eyes met his. She too wiped his tears and lifted herself to him and gently brushed her lips on the side of his face. Link took her tightly into his arms and he could smell her sweet rose scent and feel her silky yellow hair. He whispered gently into her ear, his last and most sincere words, the maiden could not help, but once again shed tears for him.

"I'll always love you... if I should return... meet me here... by the shores of the sea. It will not be long till our wedding day."

Slowly he backed away from her, turning his head away so he could not fall to despair. He turned away from her, in fear of his ruin to see something so beautiful at such a bitter moment. It was not long before he once again longed for her in his arms, but he pushed himself forward, climbing onto the ship awaiting him, and ready to set sail out to sea. The fair maid looked out to him as the ship set off, she held her hands to her heart, where her love would always remain. She watched him with saddened eyes, but hope for his return. It would be then when she could feel his gentle touch once more.

"...But I have heard the ship was wrecked from a terrible and cruel storm..." The young maid had told the cloaked man.

When she had stated this dreadful news, she once again flew into despair. She dropped to her knees, crying so heavily and tears streaming from her eyes and falling to the sand. Tears fell to her milk white hands as she clenched them and disturbed the still sands.

"If my dear Link is drowned... no man in this world I'll take... I shall never love ever again, for the man I could only love has parted from me forever... so I shall walk through lonesome fields and wilderness... just for his sake..."

When he saw her loyalty and love, he could no longer stand. The cloaked man removed his veil and fell to his knees beside her. He flew into her arms and began to cry, tears trickling down his cheeks. It was then when the fair maid heard his voice, a voice with a spark of familiarity.

"Oh, Zelda... I'm the man... the cause of all your pain..."

Zelda looked to him and saw those familiar blue eyes and sun kissed hair. So suddenly his embrace was so familiar and warm, her wish had at long last come true. Seeing the handsome face, her pains and sorrows were eased, it was her dear Link... the one she had been longing for. Link then set his lips against hers and kissed her so passionately. He stroked his hand on her back and ran his fingers through her beautiful hair. In that one kiss Zelda felt enlightened, all that happened before seemed to be a dream. Her tears were now of joy as she brushed against his leathery smooth lips. Link broke from her and looked to her once more with a slight smile one his face. He said to her once more, with his voice so soft, and hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear...

"Now that we have met on the shores of the sea... we'll never part again..."

Author's note: I'd say that was short and sweet. My best one-shot ever! I really enjoyed writing this, (I wrote it in one sitting) and please review! It got kind of screwed up when I updated before... So for those of you who reviewed already on this story, which I believe are four people, please review again, the ending didn't end with Zelda crying... obviously.


End file.
